


Love Makes the World Go Round

by Haecceity



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haecceity/pseuds/Haecceity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennsen wants to know more about Darken, and asks Cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes the World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> Prompt: Jennsen wants to know more about Darken, and asks Cara. - from trobadora

The hearth in Sean’s house was warm and inviting. After a year of living with his family, Jennsen had fallen into a rhythm. It was summer again and the whole family was up at dawn to do the hoeing and the raking. The patch Jennsen was working on as the sun lowered into the west had the best view of the road when four familiar figures came around the last bend. 

“Richard!” Jennsen shouted and ran across the field, not even pausing to set down her rake. ”Grandfather!”

Zedd pulled her into a firm hug. “It’s good to see you again, child.”

“We have news,” Richard said, grinning and putting his arm around Kahlan’s shoulders.

“We’re getting married!” Kahlan said, beaming. “And we want-”

“-you to come to Aydindril with us!” Richard finished. “We want you and Dennee to be there when we take our oaths.” He looked at Kahlan with all the love in the world in his eyes and she looked just as passionately back.

Zedd squeezed Jennsen’s shoulder gently as she stammered out an acceptance. As they continued toward the farmhouse, Jennsen caught a glimpse of Cara over Richard’s shoulder. The Mord’Sith was looking resolutely away from Richard and Kahlan’s intertwined fingers, her face neutral.

After Sean had welcomed them in, they had spent a few hours listening to the story of how the Keeper had been defeated. The look in Richard and Kahlan’s eyes as they described how they had discovered Richard’s immunity to Confession gave it the fairy tale ending Jennsen had been holding her breath for. But again, Jennsen noticed that Cara was subdued. The Mord’Sith had added her usual dry commentary at various points but for the final half hour she had been silent. Now she was fingering the edge of her belt and looking at the fire.

Sean and his wife sent Martha to bed, setting off a round of hugs and begging to stay up with the adults. In that commotion, Jennsen slipped away from the light and into the shadows cast by the fire. She wasn’t at all surprised when as soon as Martha was in bed, Richard and Kahlan said their goodnights and went out to the barn for what was probably not going to be sleep for a while. Her grandfather yawned and conspicuously stretched before saying his own. 

Nervously, Sean and his wife say goodnight to Cara and more warmly to Jennsen, leaving the two of them alone in the main room. Cara nodded tersely to Jennsen and began to leave.

“Wait,” Jennsen said quietly. When Cara arched an eyebrow at her, Jennsen swallowed dryly. “I mean I want to ask you something.”

“Ask,” Cara said, folding her arms.

“You used to work for Darken. What was it- What was he like?” Jennsen asked, folding her hands together.

“I know what Denna did to your mother. What do you think it was like?” Cara asked coolly.

Jennsen frowned. “I only knew him for a couple days when I didn’t have any memories. He told me Richard was trying to kill me.”

“That sounds like him.” Cara relaxed her stance a little.

“He got me a cat. His men had hit me and he made sure I was alright. He wanted the Boxes from me but-”

“Was that all it was?” Cara filled in and shrugged. “He’s very manipulative, he wanted you on his side.” Cara sat back down near Jennsen. “That’s always what he wants most, people to be on his side.”

“I thought maybe he wanted me not to be Richard’s. Or maybe he…”

“Maybe he really cared?” Cara filled in again. “Sometimes I think he does. Sometimes I think he only cares about himself. He’s…” Cara looked away from Jennsen, into the shadows at the edges of the room. “It was my job to guard him, even from his own bad choices. He is very smart in some ways but,” Cara smiled faintly, “very stupid in others.”

“Stupid how?” Jennsen asked curiously.

“He keeps thinking he can win against Richard.” Cara snorted.

“No,” Jennsen shook her head. “That’s not what you meant.”

Cara looked at Jennsen intensely for a long pause. When Jennsen was almost ready to apologize, Cara said, “He got my Sisterhood wiped out.”

Jennsen blinked. She wasn’t sure that statement quite followed.

“I saw another world where Darken defeated Richard. I don’t know if he told you. I couldn’t let that happen.” Cara began playing with the index finger of her right glove. “Richard thinks he can save me. Darken just wanted to have me. On his side, at his side.” She shrugged with one shoulder. “He trusted me. As much as he trusts anyone.”

“You cared for him,” Jennsen said in surprise. 

“It is an honor for a Mord’Sith to lay with the Lord Rahl,” Cara said, her hands clenching into fists.

“Yes, but- You cared for him more than that. You still do, don’t you?” Jennsen leaned toward Cara.

“I’m not going to betray Richard,” Cara said firmly.

“I didn’t say you were.” Jennsen said indignantly. “Caring about someone doesn’t mean you forgive them or think they’re right. Mother never forgave Father for leaving us but she still felt Richard and I were worth it. If he were trying to hurt people, she wouldn’t have sided with him.”

Cara stared at Jennsen until Jennsen shifted uncomfortably. “I met your father.”

“Was he eaten up with regret for having abandoned us?” Jennsen aimed for a lighter tone and got ready to run to the barn if Cara went for her Agiels.

“Not in the slightest,” Cara said. “Darken though- Darken felt angry and betrayed when you sided with Richard.” Cara relaxed and clenched her hands twice. “The stupid thing about Darken is that he keeps thinking he can get everyone on his side. He’s even tried to get Richard on his side or himself on Richard’s side. That ended badly.” She pressed her lips together grimly. “He will do anything to ensure his survival but he does care and he does feel regret. He is hurt when we tell him no.” She looked defiantly into Jennsen’s eyes. “You have the power to hurt him. Is that what you wanted to know?”

“I want to know _him_ ,” Jennsen said, shaking her head. “He’s my brother too.”

“I was not expecting that,” Cara admitted. “Most people would rather tell me he’s evil and act as if anything positive I say about him means I’m about to be seduced back into his clutches.” She rolled her eyes so hard her shoulders moved too.

Jennsen listened to her instincts and waited quietly. Eventually, the set of Cara’s jaw became something a little more vulnerable. Jennsen crossed her arms around her knees and tilted her head to look up at Cara.

“He’s a lot like Richard. Very passionate. Very certain he’s right. Willing to use whatever tactics he needs to get the job done.” Cara said more quietly.

“That doesn’t sound like Richard,” Jennsen said. “The last part.” Then Jennsen remembered Richard giving her a warning look and telling her very quietly not to undo the power of Orden while forcing Kahlan to beat Denna to death with her bare hands. “Very much.”

Cara smirked at Jennsen. “You don’t know Richard very well either. He does what it takes. And that’s a good thing or the world would have ended.”

“What else about Darken?” Jennsen asked, trying not to let the conversation spiral down that whirlpool.

“He was raised to power and he wielded it.” Cara shrugged. She looked at Jennsen with irritation in her eyes that faded as Jennsen watched and was replaced with something sad. “When he chose me for his bed, I was proud. What you saw of him was as real as any face he shows anyone. He’s also violent and ambitious. When Demmin Nass was killed he mourned and he raged. He’s a man who had a great deal to lose, fought to keep it, and I took it from him. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“You don’t call him evil,” Jennsen said quietly.

“He’s evil. He has done evil.” Cara said stonily. “But you said you wanted to know what he’s like.”

“Do you still love him?” Jennsen asked before she could think better of it.

“Do you?”


End file.
